creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ | /Archive 6/ In Torment 4- First Three Chapters Hello, MrDupin. I have just published the third chapter to In Torment 4 to the Writer's Workshop. Since I intend for this to be a very shocking inclusion to the series (only one more story after this, and the series is over), I of course would like reviews on these early chapters of the story. Since you helped review previous installments, I was wondering if you would review these three chapters, and help the development of the story with your opinions on it.. Thank you for reading. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519206 -Chapter 1 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519855 -Chapter 2 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:521581 -Chapter 3 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for answering my question about the WW. I wasn't really planning to bump my post, however I noticed a user did so I was curious. And thanks for the warning about people mistaking bumps for critiques, that will certainly save me a lot of trouble in the future.DarthWeezer1994 20:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yep, that's all it takes. Thanks for giving that a look. Didn't catch that while skimming. Jay Ten (talk) 00:46, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me as long as it doesn't take much of your time. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:56, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::You can actually check which filter triggered it by clicking on the filter that shows on the message. So: ::"16:34, 19 January 2016: The Zog. (talk | contribs | block) triggered filter 2, performing the action "edit" on Ward B. Actions taken: Warn; Filter description: Content Blacklist (details | examine)" ::You'd simply click filter 2 on that message to see what parameter words triggered it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Shows how much I know. Thanks for offering. :::Jay Ten (talk) 01:10, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Are you able to block? If so could you block LossieX? They vandalized a page and create a spam page. Ta~ ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 14:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: In my opinion it's up to QS, but I can't guarantee agreement from other admins. I'm not crazy about this sentence: "My cat got lonely, and the sweet thing wanted my company." The beginning of that sentence is a bit too definite for the instance it's being used (you want to convey a sense of uncertainty), and I don't like the use of "sweet thing" either. Maybe this or some variant: "She must have got lonely and wanted my company." Of course, to avoid using "must have" twice in a story this short, you'll probably want to go back and change the second sentence to "she seems to have fallen asleep". I would also put commas on both sides of "though" and use an em dash or semicolon between "her face long" and "her skin stretched". Those are just my opinions, but I'm fine with it being posted regardless. It could use some tweaking, but I actually found it rather strange and unsettling. Jay Ten (talk) 00:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Mr. Dupin, I forgot to put my signature on that story. Just wondering if you had read the story, what did you think? Sorry Forgot to sign. JohnathanNash (talk) 22:33, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Looks like you got a fan With a capital F (I believe it stands for fealty.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Assistance Hello, MrDupin. I am very begrudged to say this, but I require your assistance on a certain... project I am doing. I would like to have a bit of help for a story I am writing. I need to know how to make one of my stories more macabre. You are a master of the stories and I know that you are kind enough to help a poor soul out. :MrDupin, I am thinking that it is not going to be a micro pasta, but it shall not be a very lengthy pasta. The plot of the story would be the thoughts inside of your head turning against you in some kind of a dreamscape. The setting would be in an old man's head in the present day. I am still thinking of some of the kinks and bruises in the plotline, BUT I am hoping that this will turn out to be an okay pasta. Thank you for looking out for the little guys. : ::MrDupin, ::Delete the page called he who lurks please. I posted that accidently. ::TrueHorror (talk) 17:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Pretty Please? You seem like a great person to ask this, what with you being a master of grammar and whatnot. I just posted a pasta to the Writer's Workshop, but I'm not sure I have full confidence in it. Would it be too much to ask if I requested that you take a look at it and maybe give me your thoughts? Thanks if you can. Here is the link. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 22:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Deletion What was the exact reasoning you had for flagging my story for deletion? Awesome Sauce You are comprised of pure awesome sauce. Just thoght you should know. Cause' you're cool. Rhettski-spooker (talk) 23:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The Dead Eyed Dog I've posted a draft to the Writer's Workshop inspired by a comment you made on this thread- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:435603. Here it is- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:524064. I hope it's worth the wait. Raidra (talk) 00:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Looking forward to it Hey, As you can tell, my time here has been a bit limited as of late. New job, working crazy long hours and such, around 70 hours a week with one day off. All that leads to almost no time to dedicate around here. I appreciate your message though and look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks as always for taking an interest in my work! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for helping me out with that blog post. I'm not exactly tech-savvy with the site yet :Awesome, I'm going to check it out now. Thank you for reading! :K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you MrDupin, I saw your review and it was very helpful for what I was trying to do. I left a reply, don't know if you want to read it or not, but it explains more of what I was trying. But the advice you had given me will help for the next time I try to write a story like that. Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 05:35, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Dublin. Forget about that comment! I'm stoned like hell and I need sleep to get my head straight. I got myself into too much coke (no, Diet Coke) and I feel it attacking my damned systems. Thank you replied, though. RuckusQuantum 16:30, February 11, 2016 (UTC) That's supposed to be Dupin. I hate autocorrect so much.